Friendship Is Death
by lightningblossom23
Summary: A new girl, Bell, comes to town and it's classmate of the powerpuff girls. She quickly becomes friends with the girls but... what is she up to?
1. Friendship Is Death-Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bell nor the Powerpuff Girls. **

**_Friendship Is Death_**

_The city of Townsville... a peaceful and beautiful city. Home of the Powerpuff Girls! The three super-heroines who save the day before bedtime. But right now they're in Pokey Oaks kindergarten, because education comes first!, _the narrator announced.

The three powerpuff girls were entering the kindergarten, with their friends Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchelson and Mike Believe.

"So, have you guys heard about that new horror movie with the guy and the chainsaw?" Mitch asked them.

"Yeah, it's in the cinema right now." Robin said.

"I heard people say that has a part with an amazing blood explosion. It was like this:" Buttercup said before starting to make some sounds that seemed like she was describing the blood explosion. That made the green powerpuff girl, Mitch and Robin laugh.

"You guys are weird." Blossom commented.

"You know, I was wondering if anyone could go watch the movie with me. I know those three" he pointed to Blossom, Bubbles and Mike "are such scaredy-cats so they won't go. But I was wondering if you two would want to." he said referring to Buttercup and Robin.

"It would be cool." Robin said.

"Yeah, I'm in. When?" Buttercup asked.

"What about today after school?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Buttercup said.

"Kids," Mrs Keane called "please take a seat. I have a special announce for you." she said as the kids seated in their places. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup seated together in a table in the middle of the room and the other three took a seat in a table beside the girls.

"What do you think it is?" Mike asked.

"Ooh, maybe it's a new student!" Bubbles said, happily.

"Correct, Bubbles!" Mrs Keane said "Say hi to Bell! Pokey Oaks kidergarten's new student." as the teacher said this, a girl walked inside of the room. She had long white hair and a white dress with a black flower in it, and also had a black headband. She had a skin color equal to the three girls and had big blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Bell Diemore and I hope I get along with all of you, guys." she said calmly "Mrs Keane, where do I seat?"

"Bell, you can sit over there along with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." Mrs Keane said, pointing to the girls' table.

The girl seated beside Bubbles and the blue powerpuff girl greeted her new mate "Hi, Bell! I'm Bubbles and these are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup."

"Hi." she said calmly. She seems to be a little shy, Bubbles thought.

"So, are you new in town?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes, I am. I came from..." she paused a moment "Sunsville."

"Huh, never heard of that city before." Buttercup said.

"Maybe that's because it is a _very _small city. It's not very well-known, and there's not many people there too." Bell said as she picked her books to the table.

"And what brings you to Townsville?" Blossom asked.

"My dad actually got a job offer to work as an accountant and immediately accepted so, we travelled here." she said "Hey, there's something odd about your face. Have we ever met?"

"Well, we're the powerpuff girls." Bubbles said.

"The super heroine trio that saves the day before bedtime." Blossom said.

"Oh! You're _the _powerpuff girls?! How didn't I figured it out. That's amazing!" Bell said with a small smile.

"Okay kids, let's start with the class." Mrs Keane announced.

* * *

It was already recess time and all kids were doing some fun activity... except for Bell. Buttercup and Mitch were playing soccer, Robin and Blossom were talking about a book they read recently, and Bubbles and Mike were seated in the ground, drawing with chalk. But Bell was just there eating her lunch, all by herself.

"Look," Mike said to Bubbles "the new girl is over there seating alone."

"Yeah. I'm going to ask her if she wants to draw with us." Bubbles said before she stood up and went to Bell's direction.

"Hey, Bell!" Bubbles said "Don't you wanna come and draw with us? I have chalk!"

"Thanks for the invitation but I don't want to bother you." she responded, with her calming voice tone.

"Bother us? Bell, why would you bother us? We're just inviting you to draw with us. And don't try to give me an excuse, 'cause I know you're not going to do anything." Bubbles said.

"Well..."

"It's going to be cool, trust me." Bubbles said.

The new girl gasped "Okay, I'll go." she gave up and followed Bubbles to the place where Mike and her were drawing. Bubbles gave her a red chalk. Bell only stood still, looking at the crayon.

"Draw something." Mike said.

The girl then started to draw something and, after a couple of minutes, she finished.

"You know," she started "this is actually pretty cool."

Bubbles and Mike stared at her drawing and their jaws immediately hit the floor.

"Woah. You're pretty good at this." Mike complimented. Her drawing was the landscape of a sunset. She made it all only with a red chalk, and it looked like a professional's work of art.

"Yeah, this is awesome! Are you sure you're not Picasso in disguise?" Bubbles joked.

Bell smirked "I'm actually pretty good at arts, and love them since I was very little. And I see you like them too, Bubbles."

"Yes, I sure do."

"Y'know I have a lot of art stuff in my house. And I have a whole room where I get my inspiration and then draw some pretty cool stuff." Bell said.

"Woah, really?! That's pretty cool." Bubbles commented.

Bell and Bubbles spent the day pretty much talking about their love for arts in the class. Mrs Keane eve had to call them a few times for them to pay attention to the class. Blossom and Buttercup found that odd, but were still happy their sister had made a friend.

It was a fun day of school. The kids were getting off the kindergarten. Buttercup, Mitch and Robin were talking about the movie they were going to watch.

"So, let's head to the cinema?" Mitch asked he girls.

"Yeah! This is going to be the horror movie of the decade!" Buttercup said, happily.

"Sorry," Bell interrupted, approaching the three friends "I couldn't help but talk to you when I heard you say 'horror movie'"

"Do you like horror movies, Bell?" Robin asked.

"Like them? I _love _horror movies!" she responded "They're like one of the best thing ever!"

"Cool! Then do you wanna come and watch a horror movie with us?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, we're going to watch the one with the guy and the chainsaw." Buttercup said.

"I'd love to. And when is it?"

"Right now! We've got to run fast!" Mitch said as he started to run, but was interrupted by Buttercup.

"_Or _I can just fly you there?" Buttercup suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that's a better idea." he said before the green powerpuff girl grabbed her three classmates and fly away with them to the cinema.

* * *

Buttercup arrived home after dinner time. She was a little shaken about the movie. It was really a spooky movie. She opened her house's door and found Professor, seating in the sofa, watching TV in the living room.

"Hey, Professor." Buttercup greeted.

"Hi, sweetie, did you have fun at the cinema?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah I-I did." she said, still shaken.

"I told you you shouldn't watch horror movies all the time." Blossom spoke as she appeared in the living room.

"Horror movie?!" Professor asked in surprise "You never told me you were going to watch a horror movie!"

"Well I- hehehe." she laughed nervously.

"Is that why you've been so tired lately? Because you've been watching so many horror movies?"

"Well..."

"Buttercup, you're grounded!"

"WHAT?! But I-I-"

"No _buts,_ little girl. You've been watching so many horror movies _without _my permission, and then you don't sleep enough and have bad grades. I bet that's all because of that Mitch boy." he said "You can say goodbye too all your friends and say hi to your books!"

"But, Professor, Bell invited me to go to her house to play some games!"

"Well, I guess Bell will have to wait until your grades get better, then." Blossom said.

"Wait, who's Bell?" Professor asked.

"It's a new girl in school." Bubbles said, appearing in the living room too. "She loves art, just as me! And apparently she likes horror movies stuff too, just as Buttercup."

"Ugh!" she mumbled but then took a deep breath and said "Fine." she then headed to the kitchen to eat something.

"She took this better than I expected." Professor said.

"Yeah." was all Blossom said.

* * *

In the next day the girls met her friends, as they usually did, including Bell.

"So, Buttercup," Bell called "will you ever go to my house to play?"

"Sorry, Bell, but my dad grounded me for watching so many horror movies, and now all I'll do is just... study." she responded.

"Oh." Bell face now became more serious "It's okay. Maybe another day."

"Kids, it's time to get in!" Mrs Keane called.

The students entered the kindergarten.

The kids were now drawing some stuff. All of them were drawing what they had in mind.

"Woah, that's pretty cool." Bubbles commented Bell's drawing, which was a city at night and it was very detailed.

"Thanks." she responded "Hey, Bubbles, do you wanna come over to my house? We could draw something and have some fun."

"Of course! That would be awesome, Bell!"

"Perfect." Bell said with a small smile.

The kids were getting off the school, as Mrs Keane waved them goodbye.

"Hey, girls." Bubbles called her sisters "Bell invited me to go to her house. Tell the Professor for me. Bye!" Bell and her walked away from them.

"Ugh, _I _was supposed to be the one hanging out with Bell." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Get over it, Buttercup. It's for your own good." Blossom said. The two powerpuff girls flew to their home.

* * *

"This is my house." Bell said as they got in front of the her house's door. The door had the 66 in it.

"Seems cosy." Bubbles commented. Bell opened her house's door and Bubbles was amazed.

"Woah, your house is amazing!" she commented in awe.

"Oh, it's nothing."

The house was all painted in white. It looked like a house of someone rich, but Bubbles didn't comment anything about it. It had two floors (counting the ground-floor) and the house was all painted in white. It had the usual mobile of every house but this one looked special.

"So, where is that art room you talked about?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, it's right upstairs. Follow me." Bell said as she went to the stairs direction.

She took Bubbles to a completely white room. "Huh?" then Bubbles felt something hitting her in the back, sending her to the ground. It seemed like a kick. A strong kick.

"What?!" Bubbles looked up and saw that Bell had now an evil expression.

"Bell? What's-" the blue powerpuff girl was interrupted by a strong punch in the gut that came from the other girl. "Bell?! What are you doing?!"

"Finishing you, isn't it obvious?" she said before giving Bubbles a kick that sent her to a wall. The powerpuff girls then fell to the floor. She was weak. Bell was strong. But _how? _

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" Bubbles asked. She was all bruised up. Bell had beat the crap out of her just with three mere moves.

"Yes. _You've born._" Bell then punched Bubbles right in the face, making the latter even start bleeding from the nose. _How is she so strong? I only know three people that could be this strong. And they are my sisters and I! And we're not even _that _strong, _Bubbles thought.

Bubbles couldn't move. Those kicks and punches had made her weaker than ever. How was that even possible?

The white haired girl now had her hand glowing red. She came near Bubbles and said "Bye bye." Bubbles expected the worse. She thought the girl was going to kill her _now. _But she only brought her hand to Bubbles' forehead and... made her faint. Bubbles just fainted there. But all of a sudden she stood up. She was pale and had no proper facial expression.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Here's the phone. Tell your sisters you'll be sleeping on Bell's house tonight." Bell said, handing her a phone.

"Okay." Bubbles said with a blank face.

"Hi, girls. I'm going to sleep on Bell's house today. Bye." she then hung up the phone and gave it to Bell.

"Good. Stay here." Bell ordered Bubbles and the powerpuff girl did what she said.

Bell then suddenly was in other place. An evil place. It was Him's lair.

_"Hello, sweetie. Got news for me?" _the devil spoke.

"I got one of them, my lord. It was easier then expected."

_"Which one of them?" _

"Bubbles."

_"Good... You must continue working like this. Let them believe you are just a normal girl looking for a friend. Then you'll smash 'em and you'll get to rule hell with me." _

"Yes, my lord." Bell said as she got teleported back to her house again. Bubbles was still there, staring at the ground with a blank face.

* * *

In the powerpuff girls' house Blossom had just hung up a call.

"What was it?" Buttercup asked.

"It was Bubbles. She said she was going to sleep at Bell's house." Blossom said "Weird, she was talking in such a bored tone of voice. Huh, nevermind." Blossom then headed to the kitchen.

Bell was spying them through the window. "Oh these girls are so going down." she said, maliciously.


	2. Friendship Is Death-Part 2

**_Friendship Is Death_**

"Watch out, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted as the monster prepared to shot his eyebeams to the green powerpuff girl's direction. Buttercup got hit by a simple shot and landed in the ground, making a crater, but quickly recovered.

"Ugh, why can't you just follow the plan instead of just giving him some kicks?" Blossom asked in annoyance.

"Because this doesn't need a plan!"

"What do you mean it doesn't? You've been just giving this monster punches and kicks and it hasn't worked so, it's obvious you need a strategy."

Buttercup didn't want to admit it but her sister was right. "Ugh, then what's your plan, Einstein?"

"Let's just do the Atomic Twister and send him back to the Monster's Isle." Blossom suggested.

"That's not really a plan but fine." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Bubbles, did you get that?" Blossom asked her sister. The blond girl gave no response. "Bubbles?" Blossom repeated and there was still silence. That made the two powerpuff girls look back at her. They noticed Bubbles wasn't there anymore.

"Huh? Where the heck is she?" Buttercup said.

"Oh yeah, she's with Bell." Blossom reminded.

"Don't you think she's been hanging out a lot with Bell?" Buttercup asked her.

"We usually hang out with Robin, Mitch and Mike so it looks normal to me." Blossom responded "But I noticed she has been really quiet lately. By the way, they are just friends."

"Yeah I know. I think I'm just mad I didn't get to hang out with Bell." Buttercup said.

"I don't understand. What's the hype around Bell?" Blossom asked.

"She is so cool! She-" they were interrupted by a loud roar that came from the monster they were supposed to be fighting with.

"Damn it, I nearly forgot about that guy." Buttercup said, pointing to the monster.

"Let's just do the atomic twister and get this over with." Blossom said as they positionated to the attack.

* * *

The next day, powerpuff girls arrived at school and found their friends talking. Bell included.

"Woah, that's amazing, Bell." Mitch said in awe.

"Hi, guys. Whatchu talking about?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, Bell was only telling us this time where she got stuck at a mountain with her dad and they had to survive a whole week there, waiting for someone to rescue them." Mitch explained. Mike and Mitch were pretty impressed by Bell's story. Robin, however, had only a blank expression.

"Woah, that's insane." Buttercup said.

"It was a really hard time but my father and I handled it pretty well." the white-haired girl said.

"Yeah, awesome." Robin said, unimpressed "Blossom, can we talk for a sec?"

"Umm yeah sure." Blossom said as they displaced from their friends. Bell was staring at them leaving with a weird look but was interrupted by Buttercup "Hey, Bell. Can you tell me the story from the beginning?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Bloss." Robin called "I wanted to talk to you about Bell."

"Bell?"

"Yes, Bell. The new girl." Robin clarified "Don't you feel like there's something off about her?"

"Well... she is kinda spooky sometimes. But that's only because of that calming voice tone she has. But pretty much nothing special." the redhead said "Why?"

"I don't know. She just gives this weird vibe." Robin said, while rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing. It's normal to feel that way with someone new." Blossom said.

"Okay, if you say so..."

Suddenly, a random kid of the kindergarten shouted to everyone "Guys, Mrs Keane is not coming today! We don't have school!"

All kids cheered and immediately ran to their homes.

"Great! We have no school today!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Yeah. Do you wanna go to my house, then, Buttercup?" Bell asked.

"I-" the green powerpuff girl stopped for a moment "I would love to but... I'm still grounded."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Such a bummer."

"No school! Finally I'll be able to finish The Twins Of The WaterMoon College!" Blossom told Robin.

"Did you say The Twins Of The WaterMoon College?" Bell interrupted the pink powerpuff girl.

"Yeah she said... why?" Robin asked.

"I'm reading that book too!"

"Really?!" Blossom asked, surprised "Who's your favorite character?"

"It has to be that teacher, Mrs Grace. She's so misterious and I love it."

"She's my favorite character too!" Blossom said.

Then Bubbles and Buttercup went to their home with Blossom and Bell, who were talking about the book in their way to the powerpuff residence, leaving Robin alone.

"What page are you at?" Robin heard Blossom question Bell that from far away.

"Guess I'll walk to home alone." she said, making her way to her house, all by herself.

* * *

Later, in Robin's house, the girl was searching something on her computer. "Let's see... City Of Sunsville." she said as she typed in the letters to look it up at the internet. She was shocked when the results came. There wasn't any city called Sunsville. She even looked it up again and searched 'Small city of Sunsville' but it appeared nothing again. "I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with that girl."

Robin paused for a moment "But why would she lie about something like this? Who cares, I've got to tell Blossom this." she said before starting to run towards her neighbors' house.

She knocked at the door. Blossom then opened it with a big smile. "Hi, Robin!" she greeted. Robin looked at the sofa. There were Bell and Bubbles sitting there, watching TV.

"Hi, Bloss. Hi, Bubs. Hi, Bell." Bell and Bubbles waved a the girl with a small smile.

"So, how are you doing?" Blossom asked.

"I'm fine. Uh, Blossom I have to tell you something." Robin said as she pulled Blossom to outside of the house. "Hey, calm down!"

Bell and Bubbles' smiles faded and their faces turned to an angry expression.

"What is it, Robin? You didn't have to pull me that way."

"Sorry, Blossom, but it's about Bell, again."

"Again? What is it now?"

"Blossom, I searched for 'City Of Sunsville' in the internet, but it appeared nothing. There is _no _city of Sunsville." Robin explained.

"What? That's impossible. Also, she said it was a very small city. Maybe it's _not _in the internet."

"Even if it was a small city, it should appear somewhere in the internet, Blossom. There's something wrong with her."

"No, there's not, Robin. Maybe she lied because she didn't want us to know where she lived." Blossom said "She's a nice girl when you get to know her. We've been talking about the book you and I have been reading. You should get to know her too."

Robin didn't know what to say "Well... but what about Bubbles? She's been so quiet since that sleepover in Bell's house."

"That's true... but, you shouldn't put the blame to Bell. She probably has nothing to do with that."

"Believe in what you want, Blossom. Bye." Robin stormed and went back to her house.

"Geez." Blossom said before returning to her house.

Robin returned to her home and sit on her bed. She covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe she doesn't believe me! This is so weird." she then rethought "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there's nothing wrong with her. Ugh, maybe I'm just jealous because she spends more time with my friends than I do. This is stupid, I'm just going to watch TV." she said before heading to her living room.

* * *

"Bye, Bell!" Blossom said goodbye to her friend as she was leaving the powerpuff residence. It already was 6 P.M so she had to go.

"Bye, Blossom. Bye, Bubbles. See you tomorrow at school." she waved them goodbye. Blossom closed the door and approached her sister.

"Bubs, can we talk?" the redhead asked.

"Umm yeah, of course." Bubbles said, still with her monotone voice tone, as the two girls seated in the sofa.

"Bubbles, you've been so quiet lately... Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bubbles responded.

"Umm... are you sure? 'Cause since you've been hanging out with Bell you have been more reserved."

"I'm fine, Blossom. Why don't you believe your own sister." Bubbles said, now standing up.

"I-I believe in you Bubbles-"

"Then why can't you accept the fact that I'm fine? Plus, Bell is a great friend."

"I'm... sorry." she said softly, kinda ashamed of that. Bubbles then headed upstairs, leaving Blossom in the living room, who just grabbed her book and started reading it.

* * *

Buttercup had been studying the whole day. She was tired as hell. She was sitting in her bed, reading a book. "Stupid books, with their stupid pages and their stupid words." she was mumbling when she heard a little rock hitting her bedrooms window.

"Huh?" the green powerpuff girl then stared outside of her window and saw Bell outside, waving at her. "Bell?" Bell only made a shushing face and gestured for her to go meet her.

The powerpuff girl opened her window and flew down to her friends' side. "Bell, what are you doing here now?"

"I wanted to hang out with you."

"You know I'm grounded, right?"

"I won't tell anybody if you don't." the girl said with a smirk "Hurry, I want to show you something. You have to fly me there. I'll guide you."

"Okay." Buttercup said as she grabbed her friend and flew away with her.

Meanwhile Robin was staring through her window, watching the whole scene. "What? Buttercup and Bell? I thought Buttercup was grounded! There's something fishy going on." she said "And I'm going to find out what it is." the girl got out of her house, grabbed her bike and followed the green light tray Buttercup had left.


	3. Friendship Is Death-Part 3

**_Friendship Is Death_**

Robin followed the girls through the whole city. "My parents are so going to kill me when they find out I'm not home. But it's for a good cause. I've gotta know what they're up to." She noticed they were heading to Townsville's beach. "The beach?!"

"The beach?!" Buttercup inquired, in confusion.

"Yup. Let's land here." Bell said as she pointed to the sand.

The girls landed there and stared at the beautiful sea. Buttercup noticed there was nobody in there. Just the two of them.

"Why did you brought me here, Bell?" Buttercup asked.

Meanwhile, Robin had just arrived at the beach too. She landed her bike in the sand, quietly and without making a single noise and hid behind a palm tree near the place. "Why did she bring Buttercup to the beach?" this wasn't making any sense.

Buttercup noticed Bell hadn't given an answer "Bell? Did you hear me?"

"I heard you, you stupid dunce!" Bell violently replied. She now had an angry expression in her face.

"What?" Buttercup took a step back, shocked with that answer. "What did you just call me?"

"You perfectly heard what I said." Bell said before swinging a punch to the green powerpuff's face, sending her a little far away from where she was.

"Uh!" Robin gasped in shock with this. _What the actual heck?! What is this girl?, _she thought.

"What the heck!" Buttercup shouted.

"What is it, Buttercup?" as the white-haired girl said she started rising "You didn't expect that the girl you thought was so cool would turn out as an enemy?" she then shot an eye beam directly to the powerpuff girl. "Urgh!" the green powerpuff girl growled, gritting her teeth, after that shot.

"You sneaky little rat!" Buttercup shouted as she got up "You made my sisters and I believe you were just a normal girl but you're... you're..."

"I'm an unbeatable super powered girl that is going to finish you off!" as Bell said this she shot another couple of her eyebeams to Buttercup, making her fall again.

"Come on, Butterbrat! You don't know how long I've been waiting to fight the _supposed _toughest powerpuff girl. At least fight back!" Bell said.

"You want to fight, huh? Then let's do this!" as Buttercup said this, she flew directly to Bell, ready to swing her a punch, but the latter dodged it too easily.

"Huh?" Buttercup said in confusion.

"My turn!" Bell said as she pulled Buttercup through her arm and threw her violently to the sea.

"Ugh!" Buttercup was now soggy. Before she could do anything else, Bell appeared and gave her a punch right in the chest, sending her more far away.

"Okay, play time's over! It's time to heat things up." the powerpuff girl said as she rubbed her hands, making fire balls appear, and she started throwing a lot of them in an incredible speed at the girl's direction. Bell managed to dodge most of the fireballs until she got hit by one of them, making her fall to the sea too. She stood up quickly though.

"Oh, poor weak Buttercup, don't you know you can't break the ice?" Bell said as she took a deep breath and blew a blast of ice breath through her mouth, encasing Buttercup in a bloc of ice.

"Oh no." Robin whispered, still watching the whole scene.

"This was fun and all but I gotta finish this so-" as Bell was saying this, she noticed the bloc was melting. Buttercup was shooting her beams to the bloc of ice, making it melt from the inside.

"Guess there's more." she said, positioning in a combat position, waiting for the powerpuff girl to free herself.

When Buttercup totally freed herself from the bloc she stared at Bell with an angry and determined expression in her face, and positioned in a combat position, just as Bell, waiting for her opponent to attack.

"Let's see if you can handle this." Bell said as she threw herself to Buttercup with incredible speed. The girl started swinging punches and throwing kicks furiously at the powerpuff girl. Buttercup did everything to avoid being hit by the villain. It took every ounce of her concentration to avoid that. She was stronger than her. She was faster than her. Buttercup couldn't lower her guard. Robin started becoming very worried about this. She noticed Buttercup was getting more and more tired at every punch and kick she was dodging. Bell, however, looked like she was putting little effort into that. She didn't even seem to consider Buttercup that big of a stretch.

"I... won't... give... in." Buttercup grunted in the middle of her dodges. "Oh you sure will."

After what looked like an eternity for Buttercup, Bell finally stopped with the attacks. Buttercup was really tired. Those dodges had taken almost all of her strength away.

"Why don't you just give up? You obviosly can't keep up with me."

Buttercup didn't want to admit it but she was right. She couldn't keep up with her. But she would _never _give up. "You have to be such a dunce if you think I'll give up to _you._"

"Dunce? Me? Oh, let's see about that." the girl said before suddenly summoning a giant streak of lightning and then shooting it to Buttercup, making the powerpuff girl fall, barely conscious.

Bell landed in the sand. She was watching Buttercup's stupid efforts of trying to stand up and started talking as she walked closer to her. "Don't bother standing up, Buttertrash. We _both _know you can't with me anymore. Accept your fate. Don't try to resist it." as she said this, her hand started glowing red. She was getting closer to Buttercup "Bye bye." but then suddenly the green powerpuff girl shouted "Blossom! Now!"

"What?!" Bell asked in surprise, turning her head around just to find... nothing. "What the-" the white-haired suddenly got pushed to the ground with a kick in the back Buttercup had gave her.

"Round two, idiot!" Buttercup shouted as she rose up in the sky.

"Urgh!" Bell growled before heading towards Buttercup, ready to give her another punch, but Buttercup grabbed her arm and sent her to the ground. However, Bell pulled Buttercup to the ground too, so, the two girls fell on the sand.

They both recovered quickly and started swinging punches and throwing kicks at each other. Buttercup was visibly tired. Bell also looked like she was starting to become a little tired, but definitely not as much her opponent.

The next fight sequences happened really fast. Even Robin couldn't keep up well with their fight. "They're so fast. I don't even know who's winning. Well, I hope it is Buttercup."

After a while, Bell grabbed Buttercup's arm when the latter was about to punch her, turned her around and threw her to the ground. She also put her foot on Buttercup's chest, obstructing her to move. "Huh, you're not that bad of a fighter." The green powerpuff girl looked a mess because of that fight. Her hair was messy and even her dress was a little torn. That had to be one of the most intense fights she has ever had.

"You stupid little-" Buttercup kept mumbling when she saw Bell's red glowing. "Now it's time to accompany your sister Bubbles."

"Bubbles?! What did you do to Bubbles?!"

"You'll see it in no time." Bell then landed her glowing hand on Buttercup's forehead, making her faint.

"What the heck just happened in here?" Robin whispered to herself.

Then Buttercup woke up pale and confused, just like Bubbles had. "What happened? Why am I at the beach?" she scratched her head.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay still." Bell ordered and then her hand started glowing red, again. It appeared a hologram from her hand.

"Woah. Nice upgrade!"

_"Thank you... **Now**, did you get another one of them?" _

Robin jumped a little when she heard that demoniac voice. She knew exactly who it was. How couldn't she? Her friends would always talk about the times they had fought and beat _Him. I knew there was something wrong with this girl, but I didn't expected it to be _this _extreme!, _she thought.

"Yes, my lord, I got Buttercup. She wasn't that big of a stretch to me. I fought her pretty well."

_"You didn't need to fight her, you know?" _

"I know, but I just wanted to train myself for the leader girl." Bell said, now with a wicked smile in her face. "Two down, one to go."

_"How are you planning to take Blossom down? You know it won't be as easy as the other two, don't cha?" _

"I know that. Tomorrow I'll just invite her over to my house and then I will-" she was interrupted by a sound she heard that seemed to come near the place she was.

"Oh no, oh no! She heard me!" Robin immediately grabbed her bike and got out of the place, trying to be as silent as possible. Little did she know someone had noticed her presence and was watching her leave.

"You know what? Change of plans. I'll end her still tonight." Bell said, growing an evil smile.


	4. Friendship Is Death-Part 4 (The end)

**_Friendship Is Death_**

Robin arrived at the powerpuff girl's house, dropped her bike on the grass, and immediately knocked at the door violently "Blossom! Blossom!" she shouted, despairingly.

Blossom quickly opened the door. "Robin?! What is it? Why are you so shaken?" she asked, concerned.

Robin entered the house and began talking "Blossom, I _need _to tell you something. It's about Bell!"

"Bell? Again? Robin, I already told you there's nothing wrong with her!"

"No, you don't get it! She's-" Robin was saying when suddenly the power in the house went out.

"Ugh, really?!" Blossom mumbled.

Robin then stared at the window. She saw a green light tray in sky followed by a white light tray. "Uh-oh." she said "Blossom, we have to get away from here."

"What?! Why?! What are you talking about?" Robin ignored her questions, grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the front door. When she was about to touch the doorknob she heard someone a voice behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" the power came back once the two girls turned around. They saw Bubbles with her arms crossed and an angry expression.

"Bubbles?!" Blossom asked, confused "What's going on?"

Then, a loud bang on the door made the two girls turn around. Blossom reached the doorknob and when she opened the door she saw Buttercup. She had her arms crossed and carried the same expression as Bubbles. "Buttercup?! I thought you were in your room! What's going on?"

"Blossom, listen to me! We have to get away! Or else-" Robin said when a calm and sinister voice echoed the house.

"Or else what, Robin?" the mysterious voice said.

Robin froze at this. Then the power went out again. Just to come back in a second. Now Blossom was truly shocked. There were Bubbles, Bell and Buttercup in the living room. All of them looking at the two girls.

"Bell?!"

"You guessed that right, honey." she responded.

"What the heck is going on?!"

"Bell is evil! That's what I was trying to tell you!" Robin exclaimed.

"Correct. And I've got your sisters' souls with me and all I need now is yours. And soon you three will become _Him's _pets!"

"_Him's _pets? Oh!" everything now made sense "You're working to _Him_, aren't you?"

"Well done, genius. Now let's get back to what really matters." Bell said before sending an energy wave to Robin's direction, making her hit her back at the wall. "Urgh." she growled in pain.

"Robin!" Blossom said before feeling a punch in her face that sent her to the street, breaking her house's wall.

"Bring it on, redhead!" Bell said, landing on the floor.

"Urgh." Blossom growled as she stood up and headed to Bell's direction, ready to swing her a punch. But when she was about to reach the girl, Bell pulled her arm and sent her far away to the city. Blossom collided in a building "Urgh! This girl is strong!"

Bell turned around to look at Bubbles and Buttercup. "Come. Follow me. I'm going to finish that girl." they flew to where Blossom was.

Meanwhile, Professor appeared in the living room and saw the mess that was in there and saw a girl laying on the floor with her hand in her stomach.

"Robin?! Are you okay? What happened in here and where are the girls?!" he asked, with a worried look on his face.

Professor helped the girl standing up and she started explaining "It was Bell! The new girl at school! She's evil and has Bubbles and Buttercup in her palm and now she's going to have Blossom too if we don't do something." she said "She is stronger than the girls. I saw her fight with Buttercup and she didn't even look tired and Buttercup didn't even seem like a stretch to her."

"We've got to do something!" Professor said and then he lightened up "And I think I know what." he then headed to his lab, followed by Robin.

* * *

Blossom stood up from the building she had just hit, just to find Bell, Bubbles and Buttercup floating in front of her, with their arms crossed.

"Three vs one? Are you really that scared of me, Bell?" Blossom said.

"Oh, _I'm _the one who's going to finish you. Your sister will help me later." she said. "Stay here." she ordered the two powerpuff girls. "I'll beat you up just as I did to your sisters. Now!" she shouted before heading towards the redhead swinging a bunch of punches to her. Blossom managed to dodge a lot of them and, in the middle of those, she managed to kick Bell in the stomach, making the white-haired girl hit a building, just as Blossom.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how you'll react to this!" she then headed to Blossom in fast zig zags. Blossom was surprised by the villain's speed. She was incredibly fast, definetely faster than her sisters and herself. Bell then swung a punch to Blossom's chin, making her hit the ground, forming a crater.

Blossom recovered quickly and stood up. She was scratching the back of her head when she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was an energy ball, that hit her right when she looked at it, sending her to another building. "Urgh" she growled in pain.

"Ready to give up?" Bell asked as she got closer to the powerpuff girl.

"In your dreams! Take this!" Blossom shouted as she took a deep breath and blasted her ice breath to Bell's direction. Little did she know that Bell had the same power and used it too, making their blasts collide.

"What?!" Blossom exclaimed in surprise.

"Nice try. My turn now." Bell said as her eyes started glowing red. She then, speedily, shot her eyebeams to Blossom, non-stop. Blossom quickly started flying in zig-zags, with the intention of not getting hit by the beams, but one fo them shot her and she fell to the ground. _Even her eyebeams are stronger then mine's! How will I manage to defear her by myself!__, _she thought, _I have to come up with a plan and fast._

Blossom stood up and flew away. She was planning on hiding to come up with a plan in peace but the white-haired girl showed up right in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, redhead?" she asked with an evil grin. Blossom didn't even got time to responde because the girl had kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground, for the third time already.

"Okay, Blossom, this girl is stronger and faster than you." she said to herself "Giving her punches and kicks won't work so," she paused for a moment. Bell was flying towards her with incredible speed. Blossom stood up and took a deep breath, unleashing a supersonic loud scream. The supersonic sound waves rushed towards Bell and made her collide into a building.

"Ugh." the white-haired girl mumbled before starting to fly in circles, forming a giant white tornado. Blossom tried to fly away but her tornado sucked her and it sent her violently to the ground. "Ugh, my head!" she mumbled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Come on, Blossom. Can't you handle it? You should as well just give up, it'd be easier for both of us." Bell said as she landed in front of the powerpuff girl.

"No way I'll give up to you! You're going to pay for messing with my sisters!" Blossom stated.

"Let's see it then." Bell said before throwing herself to the leader girl. She started throwing kicks and punches to the girl and Blossom was trying to dodge them but was getting more tired everytime she did that. This girl was really an outstanding fighter! She seemed to have the strenght of the three powerpuff girls combined. No wonder her sisters couldn't beat her... if her sisters couldn't really beat her, what were the chances of Blossom doing that?

Blossom kept dodging her attacks until Bell finally kicked her in the throat, making her land in the ground, violently. _There's no use!, _Blossom thought, _I can't beat her alone! But I won't give up, never!_

She stood up and shouted "Hey, Bell! Dodge this!" as she said this gray clouds started appearing on the starry sky. She was forming some kind of lightning power that was making lightning rays hit the ground around her. "Lightning Explosion!" she shouted as she shot a powerfull violet lightning ray to the girl's direction. That was a new attack she had been working on. She didn't know exactly the impacts on human beings. Well, she would find out now. The ray hit Bell and the white-haired girl fell to the ground. That attack took her most if her strenght but it seemed like it was worth it. "I have to finish her now!" Blossom said as she flew to the barely conscious villain when two beings she had almost forgot about, appeared in front of her, with their arms crossed carrying an angry expression.

"You wish!" Bubbles shouted before Buttercup and her both kicked their sister in the stomach, making Blossom fall again. Before she could even stand up they both started shooting their eyebeams to the girl. They threw her kicks and punches and Blossom couldn't even dodge them nor fight back, her sisters were too fast. This wasn't even a fair fight. She finally fell to the ground, exhausted. The two powerpuff girls were now standing in front of her and then Bell joined them. "Time to say bye. What a great leader you ended up being." she said as her standing glowing red. The girl was approaching Blossom and the pink powerpuff girl could only stare at her as she approched her. She was too weak to do anything. This was it, the end... "Goodbye..."

"Hey," someone shouted making all the girls turn around "don't forget about me!"

"Robin!" Blossom shouted in surprise. The girl was wearing a metal fancy looking suit, probably one of Professor's invention. The other ones were just as shocked as Blossom.

"I should've ended her earlier." Bell thought out loud. "Hey, don't just stand there doing anything, go get her!" she shouted to the two powerpuff girls.

Bubbles and Buttercup flew to Robin's direction, ready to swing her a punch but when they hit her they immediately fell to the floor in pain. "What the-" Bell muttered.

Blossom then flew to her friends' side. "Robin what is this all about? Where did that outfit came from?"

"I came to help you! Your dad gave me this duranium suit. It is indestructible." she responded.

"Robin, I... I'm so sorry for not believing you when you warned me about Bell. I was such a fool." Blossom apologized, kinda ashamed.

They noticed the three girls were heading towards them.

"No prob, Bloss, but now we've got real problems to deal with." Robin said as she positioned in a combat position. Blossom did the same thing.

"I see you now have your bratty friend by your side." Bell said, placing in front of the girls, along with Bubbles and Buttercup who were in the villain's side. "Let's see if you can handle us." the three of them headed towards the two friends, ready to swing them punches.

Bell started a fight with Robin and the others sisters were fighting each other.

Blossom was struggling. She couldn't even take one super powered girl. How was she going to take two of them down? She managed to dodge most of her sisters' kicks but she was taken down by a kick Buttercup had given her in the back.

She hit the ground and mumbled "This is not fair."

Robin saw this, gave Bell a hard punch in the stomach to gain some time and flew directly to her friend's direction. "Blossom, you have to distract them." she said as she stood her hand to help leader girl stand up.

"What?! I can barely keep up with them! How am I supposed to distract them?"

"Blossom, Professor came up with a plan that'll defeat Bell for good." she said.

"Fine. Let's end this." Blossom said as she rose to the sky and shouted to the girls "Hey, losers! Come and get me!" she said and then quickly flew away.

"Follow the brat!" Bell ordered the two powerpuffs and they flew to Blossom's direction, followed by her.

Blossom flew all over the city with her maximum speed, still followed by her opponents, and ended up on an alley, a dead end. There was no other way she could fly to "Uh-oh."

"Guess you're cornered. Now _I _will succeed and _you _will fall." Bell said, as her hand started glowing red again. Bubbles, Buttercup and her were walking slowly towards her, getting closer to the pink powerpuff girl.

Despairingly, she started whispering to herself "Come on, Robin, hurry up."

"See ya in hell." Bell said, ready to put Blossom to sleep.

"Hey, Bell!" they heard someone shouting. It was Robin again. They turned around just to see Robin with a kind of water gun.

"What are you gonna do? Wet me?" she laughed.

"Kinda. Say hi to my friend... _Antidote X!_" she said shooting the antidote to the girl's direction. It reached her, and she fell to her knees.

"No! My- my powers! I-I... I can't feel them anymore..." the glowing red of her hand disappeared and suddenly Bubbles and Buttercup fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Girls!" Blossom shouted as she ran towards her sisters to check if they were okay.

Bell was desparingly crying. Him was going to kill her because of this.

Robin then approached her. "It's over, Bell. You lost." she stated.

"He's going to... he's going to-" the villain was speaking when suddenly the sky started turning red-ish. The clouds were uniting in a giant red cloud and then came the powder show that revealed the one behind it all. _Him. _He wasn't happy at all. He stared at the powerpuff girls, then at Robin and finally at Bell, who was still on her knees, crying.

_"__**You had only one job! ONE!**" _he spoke with his demoniac voice.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, m-my l-lord..." she said, trembling.

He turned to the other girls _"You might have won this round but you didn't won the whole war. Next time I'll come stronger than ever and willing to **destroy **you... Ta ta!" _he then disappeared with another powder show, taking Bell with him.

"This was... woah..." Robin commented, but then she just fell to the ground too, in exhaustion. That was too much for a simple human-being to handle in one day. She gained even more respect for her friends after understanding how hard their lives must be, always fighting crime and defeating the evil. They were the best.

* * *

"**Simulation terminated.**" the training room's robot voice spoke.

The girls got out of the room and faced the Professor and Robin, who have been watching them fight, "So, how was it?" Buttercup asked.

"That was awesome!" Robin exclaimed "You girls seem to be much stronger now."

"Indeed. You've been working so hard and it definitely shows but don't you think you're pushing yourselves a little too hard?" Professor asked them.

"Of course not, Professor." Bubbles immediately responded.

"Yeah, thanks to the 'Bell incident' we now know that we're not invincible. She was stronger, faster and had more strenght than us. Plus, Him wants his revenge now and we have to be ready for his attack." Blossom said.

"If you say so, girls." Professor said "But now let's go get something to eat." he said as they got off the laboratory.

* * *

_"Those brats did it again... I hate them _**_so much_!**" the devil exclaimed, sitting in his sofa. _"This was my best plan. Now how the hell I'm going to take my revenge on them?!" _he thought for a moment _"Maybe I should attack the one who controls everything... yeah... the glue of the team... the leader girl...but how? I have to come up with something that'll make her life a nightmare... a nightmare..."_

**_The End_**

* * *

**Only true ones know what the ending is about... (jk xD)**

**I hope you liked this fanfiction! Leave a review if you did and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
